Le baiser de Noël
by Flamme Dansante
Summary: - Vu que Dem' ne t'a pas fait la commission, lança t'il en toisant le châtain du regard, j'ai le plaisir de t'annoncer que cette année, Saïx a accepté de fêter Noël !


**- Le baiser de Noël -**

* * *

**Auteur** : Flamme Dansante  
**Bete lecture** : LyLy  
**Note** : Vous souhaitez un joyeux Noël serait sans un doute un peu bateau, mais pour le principe, et parce que c'est mon premier Akuroku, un très joyeux Noël et de très bonne fêtes XD_ !_

* * *

Accoudé sur le bord de la fenêtre, le petit blond fixait avec exaltation les premières neiges qui tournoyaient en semblant caresser leur Kingdom Hearts. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent, laissant l'enfant éclater de joie devant un tel spectacle. Il n'existait que depuis quinze jours mais voilà déjà que malgré les combats et les réprimandes de ses supérieurs, il avait la chance de voir l'hiver et de sentir le froid tomber sur _Illusiopolis _laissant ses yeux s'illuminé sous les flocons aux couleurs argentés.

Ses mèches rebondirent sur ses pommettes lorsqu'il se retourna en apercevant le visiteur. Trop fainéant pour toquer, le punk entra en lui offrant un sourire claquant et le salua de la main.

- Hey ! Roxas !

Le blondinet sourit en apercevant le grand châtain à la coiffure hirsute et au sitar toujours englué dans la main. L'homme s'approcha et bondit sur son lit en regardant dans sa direction. Le coude posé contre la structure, il soupira de soulagement en observant le Kingdom hearts. Les combats étaient finis, et d'un côté cela l'arrangeait bien, mais le plus important était que leur « patron » s'était enfin calmé. Il rit de bon cœur en pensant qu'ils n'auraient plus à subir ces crises psychotiques concernant ce foutu Kingdom Hearts. Avoir un cœur et pouvoir ressentir de l'amour ou de l'empathie lui était bien égal, tant qu'il avait son précieux sitar à ses côtés.

- Tu lui as dit ? Annonça le visiteur qui venait de toquer à sa porte.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent sur le roux à la chevelure indomptable. Celui-ci sourit au petit blond qui le fixait de ses beaux yeux marins et s'approcha en ébouriffant sa tignasse.

- Roxas ! Dit-il l'air enjoué et en s'accroupissant à sa hauteur.

Le blond sentit sa main se poser sur son épaule et ses lèvres s'étirèrent, excité comme une puce par ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

- Vu que Dem' ne t'a pas fait la commission, lança t'il en toisant le châtain du regard, j'ai le plaisir de t'annoncer que cette année, Saïx a accepté de fêter Noël !

Roxas fronça les sourcils et son regard se perdit entre Axel et Demyx. Pour lui qu'il n'avait que quinze jours d'âge terrestre, le mot noël lui était encore inconnu. Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux et pantois devant son manque de réaction et gêné, Roxas baissa la tête laissant ses mèches dorées recouvrir l'entièreté de son visage.

- Mec, chuchota Demyx en faisant un coup de coude au rouquin, t'es certain qu'il sait ce que ça veut dire ?

Le bond releva le menton, embarrassé par les propos du châtain et du regard curieux que lui lançait à présent le roux.

- Tu ne sais pas ?

En se pinçant les lèvres, Roxas laissa ses yeux bleus retomber sur ses mains entremêlées et secoua vigoureusement la tête. Surpris, Axel lâcha un petit rire en le réconfortant d'une tape amicale sur l'épaule et grimpa à son tour dans son lit.

- Ne t'en fais pas, on va t'expliquer !

Assis à ses côtés, les deux amis commencèrent à lui raconter la féerie des fêtes de noël, du sapin et des cadeaux offerts en ce jour, du souper entre amis et de la neige qui virevoltait sur les charpentes des maisons chauffées au bois. Le visage de l'enfant s'illumina sous leurs contes et récits et les rires aiguillèrent la chambre grise et taciturne. Lorsqu'Axel et Demyx eurent enfin fini, un sourire contemplatif se plaqua sur leurs lèvres en apercevant le blond qui venait de s'endormir avec des rêves plein la tête. L'enfant riait encore dans son sommeil et le roux lui caressa tendrement ses mèches rebelles après l'avoir couché. Ils sortirent sans bruit en espérant que ce jour arrive au plus vite.

Le demain matin, Roxas se réveilla d'un bond, encore submergé par les fées et lutins qui avait inondé son sommeil. Il bondit de son lit et courut dans les couloirs à la recherche de son amie. Il rentra dans la salle grise et son regard passa de droite à gauche en apercevant Xigbar et Zexion, une tasse de café à la main et sans réfléchir, se rua en leur direction.

– X… Xion !

L'homme à la balafre grimaça devant le blondinet trempé de sueur et semblant mal réveillé, lui donna une pichenette sur le front.

- Qu'est-ce qui y a ? gamin ? Tu cherches ta poulette ?

L'argenté rit devant ses airs de chien battu et lui pointa la brune du bout des doigts. C'était un enfoiré mais le gosse lui faisait de la peine à ne même pas savoir aligner trois mots à la suite.

Le blondinet hocha la tête un sourire aux lèvres et partit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

- X… Xion !

La brunette se retourna un verre de jus d'orange à la main et étira ses lèvres en apercevant le blond courir à toute allure.

- Roxas ! Bien dormi ? Lui dit-elle en lui tendant le verre qu'elle tenait entre les mains.

Il secoua vigoureusement la tête, laissant ses mèches danser de haut en bas et reprit son souffle sous l'air amusé de la jeune fille.

- N… Noël !

- Ah ! Demyx t'a dit !

Elle posa sa paume contre sa hanche en se courbant légèrement vers l'enfant qui plaquait encore ses mains contre ses genoux.

- O…Oui ! Les cadeaux !

La fillette hocha du chef en se redressant en même temps que son ami.

- Tu veux faire un cadeau à Axel ?

Roxas grimaça et sentit ses pommettes s'empourprer sous le petit rire de la brunette.

- Okai ! dit-elle en posant sa main son épaule, un cadeau vient du cœur, elle se mordit la lèvre sous sa gaffe, il n'avait pas de cœur…, il faut que tu réfléchisses à ce que tu ressens pour lui et ainsi, tu trouveras le cadeau idéal !

Le blond resta muet mais hocha la tête sous ses propos incompréhensibles. Que pouvait-il ressentir pour lui, lui qui n'avait le droit à aucun sentiment ?

Les jours et semaines passèrent et la neige continua de tomber devant ses yeux bleus mais même si Roxas avait essayé d'en savoir plus auprès des autres, il n'avait reçu que des railleries ou des explications peut explicite. Son regard s'était à plusieurs fois posé sur le roux et il lui semblait que si le mot aimer lui était admis, il l'aurait employé pour son sourire, ses yeux vert absinthe et son allure. C'était son pote, comme il aimait à lui répéter mais malgré ce premier mois passé ensemble il n'aurait pu dire ce que le roux affectionnait ou aimerait recevoir.

Le jour de Noël arriva enfin, et le regard ébahi, il aperçut les décorations faites de guirlandes et de fioritures qui meublaient bizarrement la citadelle. D'habitude grise et sombre, celle-ci se laissait aller à des couleurs chaleureuses qu'il lui refaucha ce qu'il pensa être son cœur. L'organisation XIII avait changé du tout au tout pour une soirée, et même un sapin décoré de boules lumineuses était disposé en plein milieu de la salle grise. Un sourire triste se plaqua sur ses lèvres quand il aperçut Alex faisant la courte échelle à Demyx pour mettre l'étoile en haut du sapin. Comme ses amis lui avait narré, Noël était un jour magnifique, et même Saïx s'écorcha à un léger sourire sous les blagues douteuses de Marluxia qui semblait déjà avoir trop bu. Il observa passivement ses amis s'amuser et éclater de rire sous les chants de Noël mais son visage terne et fermé ne put s'émouvoir devant cette scène.

Et soudain, il plaqua sa main devant lui et fit apparaître une ombre de couleur bleuâtre qui dansait dans le vide. Il jeta un dernier regard en direction du roux et s'engouffra dans les ténèbres et en un clin d'œil, Roxas se retrouva sur la tour de l'horloge. Il fut surpris par la bourrasque qui fit danser ses mèches et sa veste noire au gré du vent et en emmitouflant ses doigts dans sa chevelure, le blond fut stupéfait d'apercevoir les lumières scintillantes de la ville. Ses lèvres s'étirent devant les habitants qui s'agglutinaient devant le majestueux sapin disposé au milieu de la cité. Il s'assit en se recroquevillant sur lui-même et posa son menton ses mains gelés. Ce qui lui semblait être son cœur était lourd et l'enfant aurait tellement aimé participé aux festivités en compagnie de ses amis mais comment aurait-il pu sans un cadeau pour Axel ? Noël était-il vraiment Noël sans un magnifique cadeau sous le sapin ? Il soupira en sentant un liquide chaud et collant lui brûler les joues, et le regard vide, ferma les yeux en ramenant ses paumes contre ses paupières.

- Te voilà enfin !

Il sursauta en entendant cette voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, et ses yeux ronds aperçurent le roux qui lui lançait un regard curieux et inquiet.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Lui dit Axel en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Le roux se pinça les lèvres en observant la bouille du blond gigoter de droite à gauche sous ses sanglots déchirants. Axel se gratta l'arrière du crane en posant son bras autour de sa nuque et en le ramenant vers lui.

- Rox'… Ne pleure plus… Je suis là…

Le visage emmitouflé dans le col de sa veste, le blond releva le menton, ses bleus humides trahissaient toute la force de son désarroi. Axel lui sourit en posant son pouce contre l'une des ses paupières en recueillant doucement ses larmes.

- Cette fête… C'est moi qui avais insisté auprès de Saïx pour te faire découvrir les joies de Noël…

les larmes du petit blond redoublèrent, se sentant à présent plus coupable que jamais mais le roux continua à lui sourire en posant son front contre le sien.

- Mais même si nous ne fêtons pas Noël à l'organisation, lui-dit en pausant ses mains douces et chaudes contre les joues du blond, l'horloge du cloché m'ira très bien.

Roxas le repoussa doucement sous ses yeux interloqués et secoua vigoureusement la tête.

- Je… Pas de cadeau…

Surpris, Alex l'observa se triturer le bout des doigts d'un air honteux en se pinçant les lèvres.

- C'est pour ça que tu es venu ici ? Lui demanda Axel en lui relevant le menton.

Le blond ignora son regard, les joues cramoisies par la honte et secoua mollement la tête de haut en bas sous le rire discret de son ami. Celui-ci se sentait soudain heureux et privilégié de l'importance que l'enfant lui portait et les pommettes brûlantes, le roux pencha légèrement la tête et déposa un doux baiser contre ses lèvres. Roxas écarquilla les yeux devant les mèches rouges et flamboyantes du roux qui parsemaient à présent son regard et le repoussa à nouveau.

- Tu es mon cadeau ! Dit Axel en lui souriant.

- Je… Mon…

Roxas posa sa main contre sa poitrine douloureuse sous les sourires de son ami.

- Roxas, lui dit-il en plongeant ses yeux vert absinthe dans les siens, si tu  
n'avais pas de cœur, ces larmes n'auraient jamais coulé, et mes doigts ne ressentiraient rien en se posant contre ton torse.

Bouche bée, le blond but ses paroles comme de l'eau sacrée et ses larmes s'estompèrent laissant un magnifique sourire se plaquer contre ses lèvres.

- Je t'aime Roxas, et depuis toujours, mes sentiments à ton égard n'ont jamais failli.

Une chaleur étrange et incontrôlable s'empara du corps de Roxas, et le quelque chose bondit dans sa poitrine sous ses lèvres tremblantes.

- Axel… Je…

Le roux lui sourit, le blond l'imita et dans ce moment intemporel fait de lumière et de chaleur d'hiver les deux hommes se rapprochèrent en s'enlaçant l'un et l'autre en échangeant des baisers brûlants et fougueux. Axel emmêla ses doigts dans la chevelure du blond et resserra son étreinte en relâchant ses lèvres pour les rapprocher de son oreille. Il sentit son corps frémir d'excitation et sourit en caressant sa joue.

- Joyeux Noël Roxas.

Le blond frissonna en sentant son souffle brûlant posé contre son oreille et sourit en emmêlant ses bras autour de sa nuque.

- Joyeux Noël mon Axel.


End file.
